


Infantil

by Vismur



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:53:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vismur/pseuds/Vismur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock tendrá la misión se descubrir un pequeño misterio</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infantil

Sherlock era un niño inteligente, desde una pequeña edad observaba a toda persona con curiosidad, acto que incomodaba a las personas de su investigación.

Para ellas era molesto y raro.

Pero a él no le importaba.

Le gustaba estar en casa y estar frente al lago durante horas, viendo las ondas que se formaban en el agua, analizando la diferencia entre una onda creada por un mosquito, o una onda creada por una hoja.

Siempre atento a las acciones y cosas, que a las personas, a pesar de su corta edad, pero era una característica de su familia, así que no parecía preocupar a sus padres.

Sherlock tenía un hermano mayor, siete años, se llamaba Mycroft.

Él era más sociable, pero a Sherlock no le interesaba lo que hiciera su hermano.

Ambos tenían un juego, con las habilidades de observación y deducción que poseían, Mycroft daba su punto de observación sobre algún evento, mientras Sherlock se encargaba de averiguar y proponer sus propias teorías. Ambos aceptaban esto como un reto amistoso, Sherlock por conocer si era cierto lo que su hermano decía, y Mycroft porque le daba pereza investigar que tenía razón, además, tenía a su hermanito ocupado.

Al principio eran cosas pequeñas, pero estas aumentaban de forma que crecían, todo lo suficiente seguro para un niño y un adolescente.

Cuando Sherlock cumplió siete años, su hermano sugirió una investigación en el parque, la propuesta era simple, descubrir porque las ranas salían en el lado oeste del parque, cuando normalmente estaban al norte, en el lago. 

Mycroft propuso que se trataba de alguien molestando el hábitat de los anfibios, Sherlock no había oído de que algo pasara con el lago, pero aceptó, dispuesto a descubrir este pequeño rompecabezas para una mente de siete años.

Un sábado en particular, se dirigieron al parque, la señora Holmes dejó a Mycroft encargado con su hermano como única condición, y que no tardaran más de las cinco. Ah, claro, llevarse al chófer también.

Debido al verano en apogeo, debían llevar paraguas por si la lluvia arreciaba en plena investigación, y unos abrigos, todo debidamente ordenado en el coche. 

\- ¿Dónde quieres empezar primero? - pregunto Mycroft, saliendo del auto, mientras Sherlock hizo lo mismo.

El niño miró el lugar.

\- El lago – su hermano asintió, mientras ingresaban al parque, Mycroft tomó asiento en una banca, mientras Sherlock caminaba a donde estaba el lago, mirando con reprobación a su hermano, debido, ¿Que adolescente de catorce años se encuentra inactivo?, y esperaba con ansias de que la pereza no fuera contagiosa.

Ante la mirada fija de su hermano, rodeó el lago para inclinarse a ver lo que no había, ranas, por lo general en esa época del año se encontraban a montones, por toda la zona del agua, pero este año no había, solo libélulas, moscas y hierbas.

\- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó alguien a su espalda. Sherlock convenientemente lo ignoró, más interesado (en) saber por dónde pudieron salir las ranas.

\- Te están hablando – un empujón le hizo perder el equilibrio, cayendo de rodillas en el suelo enlodado, ahora teniendo su atención, pudo ver a tres niños más grandes, más o menos de once años, no le prestó atención a su físico realmente, sino más bien en su pose, agresiva.

\- Parece que es sordo – se burló él primer niño que le habló.

\- Pues, quizás debamos hacer algo para que nos entienda – mencionó un niño más, mientras lo rodeaban, Sherlock frunció el ceño.

\- Yo no tengo la culpa de su déficit de atención – mencionó, mientras se levantaba del suelo, sin entretenerse en sacudirse, era lodo después de todo, y era difícil sacar si no se poseía un jabón y agua.

\- ¿Cómo dices? – al parecer sólo logró enfadar aún más a los niños.

Pero antes de si quiera empezarán a golpearlo, un borrón rubio llegó empujando a uno de los otros niños, tumbándolo en el proceso.

\- Déjenlo en paz – murmuró el niño nuevo, que aparentaba nueve años.

Los niños no iban a desistir, pero Mycroft se dio cuenta del escándalo y se dirigió al lugar, estos al ver al adolescente, sólo corrieron, Mycroft vio esta acción y se sentó en la banca más cercana ya que no era necesaria su presencia.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó el niño rubio, Sherlock sólo parpadeó – normalmente se dice gracias 

-Ah, eh, gracias, supongo – él no pidió ser ayudado.

\- ¿Y qué hacías para que te molestaran? – preguntó curioso el niño rubio.

Dicha pregunta molestó un poco a Sherlock.

\- Sólo observaba el lago – mencionó señalando el mismo.

\- ¿Y que veías en el lago? – preguntó el niño rubio.

\- No es obvio – dijo un poco fastidiado.

\- ¿Lirios y mordiscos de rana? – preguntó el otro niño, ya que el lago estaba repleto de ellos, y casi no se podía ver el agua.

\- No, la falta de ranas – informó.

\- Oh – era gracioso ver cómo el niño dejaba ver su boca en una perfecta “o” - ¿Estás investigando la falta de ranas? – preguntó interesado, Sherlock rodó los ojos.

\- Sí – respondió un poco más molesto.

\- Entonces eres un detective como en los libros de Arthur Doyle – ahora el niño parecía emocionado.

\- Algo así – respondió simplemente.

\- ¿Y cuál es el veredicto? – preguntó de nuevo, empezaba a molestarle tanta pregunta.

\- Que alguien ha estado fastidiando a las ranas y quiero averiguar si es verdad – volviendo su atención al lago, aunque no veía nada fuera de lo normal, ya había estado el año pasado en el mismo lugar, y todo se veía igual.

\- Quizás se fueron porque no podían nadar con tanto lirio y mordida de rana – señalando a las plantas cubriendo el lago casi por completo, Sherlock aguantó el comentario sarcástico.

\- ¡John! – una mujer llamó.

\- Esa es mi madre, me tengo que ir, adiós – sonrió al niño más pequeño y corrió a su madre mientras Sherlock se quedaba solo, mirando aún el lago por si encontraba algo fuera de lo común.

Pero no. Y llegó la hora de irse a casa.

Sherlock sólo subió al auto pensativo, incluso no comió por pensar por qué las ranas no estaban en el lago.

Y recordó el comentario del niño rubio.

“Quizás se fueron porque no podían nadar con tanto lirio y mordida de rana”

Y recordó que el año pasado no había tantas de esas plantas. Así que empezó a buscar libros donde pudiera estar la respuesta… la cuál encontró.

Al anochecer, su hermano vino preguntar si había encontrado algo.

\- Son los lirios y las mordidas de rana – contestó simplemente Sherlock, Mycroft sólo parpadeó.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto medio atontado el mayor.

\- La gran cantidad de esas plantas consumen todo el oxígeno del agua, y por eso las ranas se fueron, yo recomendaría quitar el exceso, antes de que los peces se vean afectados – terminó de decir, se estiró un poco y se fue a dormir. 

Al día siguiente, el lago lucía notoriamente sin lirios y mordidas de ranas en exceso, y las ranas habían vuelto.

Y aunque buscó al niño del día anterior, no lo encontró.

 

**Epílogo**

En la actualidad.

Eran días de lluvia, el verano había tocado las puertas de Londres, y todo el mundo estaba en casa, y Sherlock no fue la excepción, mientras investigaba cuanto tiempo tarda en presentarse la rigidez en condiciones naturales, claro, con su dotación de extremidades amputadas.

La puerta se abrió para dar paso al doctor, John había llegado del trabajo.

\- Ya llegué – comunicó dejando el abrigo en un perchero, haciendo un gesto cuando vio la mano en la mesa, Sherlock asintió como saludo, claro, hasta que noto la rana que cargaba.

\- ¿Eso? – pregunto curioso el detective.

\- ¿Esto? – mostrando la rana de peluche, en color verde pálido – me lo dio Sarah en adopción, porque ya no podía nadar en el lago por tantos lirios y mordidas de rana – dijo en broma John, mientras Sherlock se quedaba rígido.

“Quizás se fueron porque no podían nadar con tanto lirio y mordida de rana”

¿Podría ser?

\- ¿Al fin te acordaste? – preguntó John negando con la cabeza divertido.

\- ¿Acordarme? – preguntó mientras pensaba la velocidad de la luz.

\- Parque, niños mayores, el lago, detective como los libros de Arthur Doyle – John sugirió varios aspectos, a Sherlock le llegó el recuerdo.

\- ¿Cómo se me pudo haber olvidado? – susurró cortándole un dedo a la mano de pura rabia, John suspiró ante tal acción.

\- Si no fueras un hombre particularmente difícil de olvidar, nunca me hubiera acordado – fue lo último que dijo John antes de salir a su habitación.

Sherlock siguió cortando la mano, pensando que varias cosas que tienen que ver con John Watson a veces le hacían errar. Mientras una parte de su cerebro sólo le decía que era una excusa.

Y su cerebro siempre tenía la razón.


End file.
